A Snowy Iterlude
by ziffer
Summary: Davis, T.K., Kari, Yolei, and Cody go for a day of fun in the snow. What could this lead to? It's my first fic, please read! And no Davis-bashing!


  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never have and never will. It belongs to   
Toei and a whole bunch of other people that I don't know. Not me.  
  
A   
Snowy   
Interlude  
Written By: ziffer  
Edited By: AReallyBigDavisFan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye, Mom! I'm going out with my friends for a while! See ya later," T.K. called behind him as he opened the door.  
  
His mom answered back, "All right, honey, be careful! Don't stay out too late, it's too cold to be out past dark!"  
  
T.K. glanced outside at the foot of snow covering Odaiba and still falling, "You got that right," he muttered. He looked over his shoulder to his digimon partner behind him.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come, Patamon?"  
  
The little digimon shivered, "Nah. I'd like to, but it's too cold for me."  
  
T.K. smiled, "All right. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."  
  
"T.K.," Patamon cried indignantly.   
  
T.K. chuckled and shut the door. He put on a green, wool hat (his usual one just wasn't made for snow) and made his way to the lift. At the bottom, he met his two good friends, Yolei and Cody, who lived in the same apartment complex. T.K. gave them a smile and a greeting.  
  
"Hey, T.K.," Cody answered back.  
  
Yolei was impatiently tapping her foot, "It's about time! What are you trying to do, make us freeze?"  
  
"Sorry," T.K. scratched his head sheepishly, "I had to clean up lunch before I could go."  
  
Before Yolei could make some sort of reply, Cody spoke up, "Let's get going. We don't want to keep Kari and Davis waiting."  
  
They agreed and started hiking through the snow to the park. Kari alone with Davis, T.K. sure didn't want that. He'd probably pester her to no end if they were kept alone for too long. And then T.K. would have to hear Kari complaining about it later. Davis was their friend, but he did have a way of being annoying after a while.  
  
T.K. shook his head. Kari should just tell Davis the truth instead of just making him jealous all the time. While T.K. did find it kind of fun to help Kari out, a little part of him felt it was a little unfair to Davis. All Kari would have to do is tell Davis she wasn't ready for a relationship, and he'd probably leave her alone. Yeah, Davis could be annoying, but he was also a good friend.  
  
"Something wrong, T.K.?"  
  
Cody's voice drug T.K. from his thoughts. The younger kid had a mild look of concern on his fairly expressionless face.  
  
"Oh, no, Cody. I was just, you know, thinking."  
  
Yolei glanced at him, "Well, you can stop ignoring us now, because we're here."  
  
T.K. looked around them. Sure enough, they were at the park. And they obviously weren't the only kids that had decided to take advantage of the snow. They saw quite a few groups of people spaced around the park, some holding snow fights, others sledding, making snow angels, and even a few couples just walking around enjoying the falling snow. T.K. could practically feel the happiness in the air.  
  
"Hey, guys! Over here!"  
  
They turned at the sound of the voice and spotted Davis waving his arms nearby. Kari was standing behind him, smiling. T.K, Yolei, and Cody made their way over.  
  
When they reached their friends, Davis grinned and threw out his arms, "Isn't this great? I love the snow!"  
  
Kari giggled, "Me too!"  
  
T.K. nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I think it's great that we don't have to worry about anything in the digital world right now. We just get a nice day off."  
  
"And boy, could I use a vacation," Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do first," Davis asked, "I'm all up for some sledding!"  
  
"I don't know," Cody commented, "Isn't sledding a little dangerous?"  
  
Davis looked at Cody in shock, "You're kidding me! Sledding? Dangerous? Sledding's fun! You're not scared, are you?"  
  
Kari gave Davis a disapproving look, "Don't be hard on Cody, Davis! Maybe he just doesn't want to go sledding!"  
  
Davis lowered his head, "Sorry."  
  
She smiled and looked up at the falling snow, "Personally, I wouldn't mind making snow angels. It's one of my favorite things to do in the snow."  
  
That comment made Davis grin adoringly at Kari, "We can do snow angels if that's what you want to do, Kari."  
  
"Hmph," Yolei crossed her arms and glared at Davis.  
  
"Uh, Davis?" Cody spoke suddenly. "You might want to duck."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Foomp!  
  
Davis fell face first into the snow when a snowball connected with the back of his head. The rest of the digidestined stepped back defensively and looked to their attackers.  
  
Another group of four kids were laughing at them. A girl with auburn hair was at the front and was the obvious culprit that had thrown the snowball, as she was brushing snow from her hands and her friends were congratulating her.  
  
"Or we could just have a snowball fight," T.K. muttered to the others. Davis got up while sputtering snow, a snowball already in his hands. He whirled around and glared at the group.  
  
"All right! Who threw that?"  
  
The girl smirked and raised her hand, "I did. You wanna make something of it?"  
  
Davis blinked and narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"  
  
She crossed her arms, "The name's Jaisa. These are my friends, Tori, Paul, and Darcy. And we challenge you to a snowball fight."  
  
Davis glanced at his friends. They all nodded. He turned back to the other group and grinned.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
He hurled the snowball directly at Jaisa's head, but she had been expecting it and ducked. It hit the guy behind her, making him stumble back. Everyone scattered, grabbing snow and packing it between their hands.  
  
T.K dodged behind a tree as a snowball sailed by where his head once was. Kari was behind the tree next to him, making a small pile of ready snowballs. He grinned at her, "Need a hand?"  
  
She smiled back, "You make. I'll throw."  
  
T.K. narrowed his eyes, "Now hold on a second..."  
  
Kari interrupted him by stepping from behind her tree and throwing one of her snowballs. It flew through the air and hit the other girl, Darcy, perfectly.  
  
T.K. gawked. Kari retreated back behind her tree and smirked at him, "Beat that."  
  
T.K. grinned and picked up a lump of snow. He stepped out from his tree and was met by a snowball that took off his wool hat. He quickly retreated without having thrown his snowball.  
  
Kari giggled, "Real smooth."  
  
He held up his hands in mock defeat, "All right. I'll make the snowballs. You can throw."  
  
A little ways away, Yolei and Cody were making their valiant stand against Tori, who was also apparently a master at throwing snowballs. Every time one of them came from behind their refuge behind the playground equipment to throw a snowball, they'd be nailed. Cody was still trying to get off a few good shots, but Yolei had resorted to just blindly throwing her snowballs at their assailant.  
  
She glanced over at T.K. and Kari, who were holding up remarkably better than they were, and then at Davis.  
  
"What's Davis doing? He's just running around in the open throwing things back at that girl! He should be over here helping us!"  
  
Cody glanced at his friend before taking another shot at Tori. He answered her as he brushed off the snow that Tori had nailed him with, "I think he's pretty brave, not taking any cover whatsoever like that."  
  
"Huh," Yolei snorted, "He probably just developed a crush on her or something. Real brave letting yourself get hit by snowballs."  
  
Cody gave her a side look, "I don't see you doing it."  
  
"Well, I don't like getting hit in the face with snow!"  
  
She blindly tossed another snowball and glanced back at T.K. and Kari. They were obviously winning on their side. They'd both broken cover and had Darcy and Paul on the run.  
  
Then, Yolei narrowed her eyes, "Wait a second. They're chasing them straight to Tori."  
  
Cody looked over at them, "Good. Then, they can hit them from one side while we attack from the other. We can close them in."  
  
Yolei blinked, "You're right. Well, what are you waiting for, Cody? Let's start showing that Tori what we're made of!"  
  
While Kari, T.K., Yolei, and Cody cornered their opponents in an all out massacre, Davis and Jaisa were starting to lose their energy and the snowballs were coming less frequently. Finally, they both collapsed in the snow near each other.  
  
"This is just a time out right?" Davis panted. "You're not giving up because I'm too much for you, are you?"  
  
Jaisa snorted, "You? Too much for me? You couldn't hit me if I was right in front of your face! Besides, I never give up!"  
  
"Me neither."  
  
They just kind of laid there, panting a while as they listened to the shrieks of their friends. Davis smirked at her.  
  
"I think your friends just lost."  
  
She shrugged, "They were out numbered. Tori's the only good snowball fighter in the group of them. But hey, they're still my friends. And that doesn't mean I surrender!"  
  
It was Davis's turn to shrug, "Yeah, whatever. My friends and I could take anyone on any day."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, how about same time tomorrow? I'll drag in my multiple cousins and you can take them on."  
  
"Only if I can bring in extra manpower."  
  
Jaisa grinned and held out her hand, "Deal."  
  
They shook hands and then both got up as their friends made their way over. Tori, Paul, and Darcy were basically covered in snow, while Davis's friends were grinning.  
  
Yolei held up her hand in a victory "V", "Oh yeah! We rule! Perfecto!"  
  
Tori brushed some snow off the back of his head as he stared at Kari in grudging respect, "Man, you throw good!"  
  
Kari giggled in appreciation, "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
Darcy looked back and forth between the snow covered Jaisa and Davis, "So, which of you won?"  
  
"Neither," Jaisa answered, "Yet. We're taking them on tomorrow."  
  
Paul looked stricken, "But we can't beat them!"  
  
Jaisa grinned confidently at them, "We're bringing in extra people. My cousins."  
  
"And we're getting the rest of our friends, too, guys," Davis said to his friends, "They'll be no match for all of us!"  
  
"We weren't a match now," Paul commented mournfully.  
  
Jaisa smirked at Davis, "But with my cousins, I think we can more than handle them."  
  
Darcy nodded enthusiastically, "You got that right!"  
  
Jaisa turned to Davis, "So? See you tomorrow? You aren't gonna chicken out, are you?"  
  
"No way," Davis exclaimed, "I never chicken out! We'll be there!"  
  
"Good," She waved her friends to follow and started walking away.  
  
Suddenly, Davis called after her, "Hey! Just one question!" She turned.  
  
"Why'd you guys pick a fight with us?"  
  
Jaisa crossed her arms and smirked at her friends, then back at Davis.  
  
"Because I'd never miss out on a snowball fight with a cute guy."  
  
With that, she laughed and walked away. Her friends followed.  
  
Davis gawked after her. Then, he grinned at his friends, "Did you hear that? She thinks I'm cute!"  
  
Kari gave him a little smile, "Yeah, just don't let it go to your head."  
  
"Come on guys," Davis said happily, "We've gotta get a hold of the others and make sure they'll come!"  
  
Yolei eyes Davis critically, "You aren't going to go easy on her in the fight tomorrow just because she thinks you're cute, are you?"  
  
He shook his head, "No way! That girl's going down! No one beats Davis Motomiya in a snowball fight!"  
  
Davis looked around at his friends, "Kari, you get your brother, and T.K., make sure you can get Matt in on this. Yolei? I heard Mimi flew in yesterday and is staying a few days at Sora's. You call them. Cody, you get a hold of Izzy and Joe. I'll call Ken. I want everyone in on this!"  
  
They nodded. T.K. grimaced, "I can guarantee my brother as long as you make sure your sister doesn't come, Davis."  
  
"Don't worry," Davis said, "Jun's going on a big shopping spree with some of her friends tomorrow. I'll make sure she doesn't hear about this. Everyone, let's try to get here on time tomorrow, huh? We've got our reputations to protect!"  
  
"You hear that, T.K.? Don't be late," Yolei glared at T.K. who sheepishly looked away.  
  
Kari nodded, "All right, everyone. Let's move out! I want to get some hot chocolate!"  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"I'm in! Perfecto!"  
  
"I can call my mom from your house, so she doesn't worry."  
  
Davis's friends moved off, chatting happily about wonderful hot chocolate. Davis paused a moment and glanced behind him to where Jaisa and her friends had disappeared.  
  
"You're going down, Jaisa! Just you wait!"  
  
Kari called back to him, and he ran to catch up with his friends.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
So whatcha think? I think it's pretty good for my first posted fanfics. I've got plenty more ideas and stories, hopefully I can actually finish them and get them out soon. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story. It would be the next day when all of the digidestined go against Jaisa and her friends and cousins. I don't know. I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism. Or you can even just say you enjoyed it. I don't care! It's my first story, but it won't be my last.  
- ziffer  
  
  



End file.
